Dirty Dancing
by Loralee X5-214
Summary: What happens when you put two active teenagers in a club together? Then after a big fight, she walks away with just a little scar, leaving the others almost dead. Crossover with Dark Angel P.S. Leah Lo
1. Dirty Dancing

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em!

**Couples:** M/A, S/R & L/J

**Dirty Dancing**

It was a Friday night and John was where all 21 year olds would be. At a club dancing and drinking. He'd finally been able to get their at around 11 after sneaking away the rest of the team. They had all been keeping a very careful eye on him, convinced he was going to do something 'to wild' for their likings.

The song timeless '_Dirrty_' by _Christina Aguilera_ came on and all the couples split up and started grinding or left completely to get a drink with newly-found-friends. He looked over to where a few girls were dancing on a big block. He'd seen them all before, Hell, he'd _been_ with most of them before. Except one face he didn't recognize in the slightest. She was blonde and on the tall-side of average at about 5'6, her hair was down to her mid-back layered and wavy. She was in high-heels, a black skirt and a shiny silver slightly see-threw belly top. Not to mention she look very, very HOT.

He didn't know why, but she seemed to stick out a little. She didn't look any different from the other girls, but she still looked...Out of place. She knew how to dance, but it was like she didn't recognize the songs, and _Dirrty _was a popular song, all the other girls knew what little action to do for the song, some even mouthing them. But this girl had no idea. She just danced, even giving some of the other girls an enquiring eye. '_Whatever'_! John though, finally looking away. He wasn't gonna go up their to her.

By about 3 John decided he'd better be getting back before he found himself in to much trouble with Sue. Plus the club would be closing soon. As he was downing his last drink and leaving his other friends with their newly-found lady friends he noticed the girl from the box on stage was beside him. They both made eye contact with each other before she moved into his arms and began grinding with him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she pressed her body harder against his.

They stayed like that for another 2 more songs with Johnny hands continuously wondering over her body before the girl looked up at him and said "I've gotta go" into his ear. Not what he was expecting. Normally he would have asked her to stay for another song, that would lead to them being in a back room, but he had to go too. John was however slightly surprised that she hadn't asked him about how it was like to be famous, or what it was like being a 'super-hero.' Something he would of liked more had both their circumstances been slightly different.

"K" was all he said before letting her go. She simply walked away with her hips still seductively swaying away, almost gliding towards the back doors and leaving the still booming club. John again walked over to the tables where his coat still was and then heading towards the same door. But not before he caught the eye of some of his friends, leading their newly found Ladies-For-The-Night towards the direction of their waiting cars.

'_Get over yourself_' He scolded himself as he again found himself thinking of what could have been… '_It's just ONE girl, you can get anyone you want another time_' But this one was different. She wasn't just dancing with him, or talking with him because of who he was it seemed. She didn't even seem to know he was famous. There was something incredibly intriguing he found about her.

When john finally got to the back doors, he could hear a fight going on. This wasn't unusual for him to see or hear and thought nothing of it. The back doors lead to an ally and there were lots of fights their. Usually over drugs or money, and many more over woman. As he rounded the corner where the fight was, he saw their shadows. Three guys and one girl.

From the looks of it, the blonde girl he had been with before was there and deeply involved in the fight. There was already one man down against the wall and not moving. The other two were on either side of her. Both in their late 20's wearing suits and ties, looking like the perfect gentleman. John was about to help when he saw one of them pull out a knife. It was a very decorative looking one, also a very deadly looking thing. The blonde did a back flip and landed behind the one without a weapon. She spun him around and kneed him in the groin before flipping him on his back and kicking him in the chest. As soon as the blow hit him, he was into a coughing fit and gasping for air.

The blonde turned around just in time to be stabbed right through the rib cage. "AHHHH" she screamed in clear pain backing away from the man, knife still in her. She looked down at it before pulling it out quickly and putting it right into the middle of the mans' stomach. He gave out a loud yell before falling onto his knees as she twisted it while he continued to scream in pure agony.

John was looking at her wide eyed. She looked so small and innocent before. Now she was a fighting-killing machine. Well maybe, the guys had attacked her, and he wasn't sure if the men were dead or not. Johnny came back to what was going on in front of him just in time to catch a foot heading right for his face.

He caught it and she didn't try and kick him again, and he didn't flip her. They were both just looking at each other. Sizing each other up. After a few seconds, Johnny smiled his cocky grin at her and asked "So...You want your leg back?" While resisting the urge to wiggle his eyebrows. It wasn't really a question more of...an ice breaker.

"Yeah, that'd be a good thing to have walking home" she said still eyeing him as he let her leg go. "So, what are you doing out here?" She asked still looking at him with an emotionless face.

"I live a few block from here" He said as causally as he could make it sound. "Listen why don't you come back to my place so-" But was sharply cut off "No thanks!" She snapped at him ever so darkly giving him a look that made him feel all of a sudden a little dirty. "I'd_ really_ rather not!" She continued while still glaring daggers before turning to leave. She suddenly wasn't so attracted to him anymore, and she was making it clear.

"NO!" John yelled at her slightly wide-eyes and grabbed her arm "No, no!... I didn't mean like that….Well not today-but I just mean so I can get you fixed up "He finished coolly referring to all the blood now oozing from her side and deciding to ignore the slight twitch he'd gotten from that earlier comment.

"It's ok" she almost laughed while putting her hand on her gash. "I'm fine, I'll heal" She replied ever so calmly as if it had been nothing but a simple scratch from a cat. Again trying to leave, but her vision become a little blurry. "No you're not." He replied oh-so quickly in a voice that now made her feel stupid. "Relax. I'm not that type of guy." Johnny told her giving a soft smile. "And even if I was, I'm _pretty_ sure, you could handle it." He said while cocking his head behind him referring to the three guys on the ground. "Come on, I'll just get you fixed up, and if you want you can leave. Promise" He said putting his hand over his heart leaving his smirk in place.

The girl just nodded, and began following him. He rapped his arm around her when she stared to stumble from the blood loss. "…Maybe we should take you to a Hospit-"

"NO!" She yelled loudly. "I'm fine! Honest" She said very sternly. "Oh k…" John said slowly, surprised at her reaction, but not daring to push it.

A good 10 minutes later Johnny walked into their pent-house type place. The first thing he saw was Reed. Looking very pissed. But his face quickly changed when he saw the motionless girl in his arms with blood now on both of their clothes and it somehow still slowly coming.

"John! What the hell did you do!" He hissed at the younger man with an accusing glare. "Nothing!" John hissed back almost offended sounding. "She was in a fight and I found her" He said giving the shortest versions.

"k, well lets… fix her up" Reed said walking towards them mumbling words under his breath. "Oh no we can't! She was cut in her ribs, Do you really think it'll be a good idea if we take off her shirt?" He asked the older man. "Well what do _you_ suggest we do!" Reed shot back to the idiot he thought he truly was. John just looked at him like he was the bigger idiot in the world. "You know, for a rocket scientist, you're not that smart" he snapped back, heading towards Sue's room. Before he went in, he placed the small girl on top of a table then disappeared into his sisters room. Reed was still not understanding why he needed to wake up someone else for what could _maybe_ be able to qualified as an operation.

A few minutes later, Sue walked out dressed in a crimson red tank top and blue jeans with her blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her brother showed her over to where the still bleeding girl was lying. He'd already explained to her what had happened.

"k, I think I can stop the bleeding but it'll be tricky with the internal bleeding" She said calmly after looking at how bad the gash was becoming. From what her brother told her, she was expecting it to be worse. "k you two need to go" she said looking up at them both as she turned of a few lights. Reed was about to say something, when his fiancé interrupted him. "It's ok I can do it. The knife didn't go in all the way" From what her brother had said to her she was thinking it had. However from the deepness of the gash there was no way it had, unless it was a small ? "Now, go" she insisted, closing the door behind them.

The next morning at around lunch time the small blonde finally woke up. There were 3 faces looking at her, and she was sure that someone was standing behind the sofa. But the other blonde girl caught her eyes first. "MAX!" She said looking directly at Sue.

**HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Dirty Little Liar!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em !...except for the new girl.

**Couples:** M/A & S/R with a lil bit of an-again-off-again couples.

_**LAST TIME**_

The next morning at around lunch time the small blonde finally woke up. There were 3 faces looking at her, and she was sure that someone was standing behind the sofa. But the other blonde girl caught her eyes first. "MAX!" She said looking directly at Sue.

**&&& 00 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dirty Little Liar!**

"No…" Came Sue's calm voice. "No, I'm not. You've been in an accident. You're just a little confused" She said in a soothing voice that would remind almost anyone of their mother.

"NO-wait, what?" Came the blondes' voice sounding very confused and worried. "But that's not poss-" She cried, as Sue shook her head no. She seemed very confused and only then began to realize her surroundings. She immediately bulleted up and had her back to the wall in seconds, as she stood facing them all in a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you then!" She said in a very commanding voice looking right at Sue. When she didn't get an answer she looked at the other three men looking at her. "Who are you, and why am I here!" She demanded in a harsh voice. Waiting for the reply her eyes demanded.

Reed decided to take charge at this point. There was no point in scaring the young girl anymore. She still had her injury, and he didn't want her to rip the stitches out with all her excessive moving. "Well" He began gaining everyone's attention "We're all part of this team called the Fantastic Four. My name is Reed Richards. I'm known as Mr. Fantastic. And this is Ben Grimm. Also known as The Thing." He said as he pointed to Ben, waiting for the reaction that most people gave, but it never came. She didn't flinch or even wince. So he continued. Introducing Johnny fist, figuring he should do Sue last, considering she already though she was someone else. "This guy over here, whom you've probably already met is Johnny Storm. AKA The Human Torch. And this is Sue Storm. Also called the Invisible woman... Oh no no! Johnny and Sue are brother and sister, their not married" He quickly said right after a confused look shot across her face. She simply nodded.

"You call yourself The Human Torch?" she asked Johnny looking at him, still with the face of a soldier. After he nodded she continued. "That's the name of a famous World War II hero. It became his nickname after saving a whole lotta people." She informed him. "Though I doubt you are anything like him." She added cocking her eyebrow slightly, daring him to protest.

"Well now you know about us and our names. How about you give us yours." Came Ben's low voice standing beside Sue. Becoming a little more fond of this girl.

"Fine. My name is Leah McDowll." She lied. "I live about 20 minutes away from the club that I was at yesterday. I'm a university student, I'm 19 and I live with 2 room mates. Maxine and Steve." She continued. The only thing she said that was true was her age. She knew not to tell the truth, lies were her only way out. She was trained for this. From the looks they were giving her she knew they seemed skeptical. After all she'd been out till 3am, then had possible thugs after her. "If you don't believe me, then you can call up my room mates and ask them." They had all established what to do and say before any of them went anywhere. "Here" she said after writing down a phone number and handing it to them. "_Liar! Liar! Dirty Little Liar_!" came her inner thoughts.

"That's ok" said Reed handing it back to her. "But you should probably call and tell them where you were last night" he said before handing her the phone off the counter.

She gave him a knowing smile before dialing the number. "Hello? Steve?" she said into the phone, before transferring to German. "Hören Sie dort war ein Unfall gestern, kamen sie nach mir wieder und ich stabbed. Dieses Halteseil nennt Johnny wünschte mich zu zurückkam zu seinem Platz. Ich wünschte ihn nicht mir folgen Haus, also bin ich jetzt an seinem Platz. Er ist ein Teil dieser angerufenen Gruppe die fantastischen vier... Sowieso sind Sie jetzt Steve, und jedes mögliches Mädchen, das das Telefon beantwortet, ist jetzt Maxine. Ich versuche und erhalte zurück einmal heute, aber, wenn ich nicht sein O.K.. Ich muß gehen. Tschuess".

_There was an accident yesterday, they came back after me and I was stabbed. This guy named Johnny wanted me too returned to his place. I did not want him to follow me home, so I am now at his place. He's part of this group called the fantastic four... Anyway you are now Steve, and any of the girls who answers the phone are now Maxine. I'll try and get back today, but, if I don't its o.k.. I gotta go. Bye_ *Mwah* she said into the phone before hanging up.

Everyone was looking at her odd. They had no idea what she had said. She was about to speak Latin into the phone when she remembered where she was. One or more of them were scientist and all high-end scientist knew Latin. It had something to do with so they could understand each other, no matter wear they came from in the world. Luckily for her, she had to know this stuff.

"Who was that?" yelled Max as she left the bathroom coming over to Alec. She was about 19 and 5'6. Dressed in dark form-fitting jeans and a light blue T-shirt with her very dark brown hair hanging down her back. The only make-up she had on was lip-chap and a little bit of eye shadow to outline her brow eyes. She stood beside a tall man. He looked 20ish and 6'1 with hazel-green eyes and dark blonde hair. He had blue jeans on, a brown shirt and one of those everyday leather coats. They both looked very attractive. Like they had just walked out of a movie.

"That was Lo, she called and said that White's people had come after her again. They must have gotten here the same way we did. Anyway she got stabbed and this guy took her back to his place and it turns out he's part of the Fantastic Four, that group we've been hearing so much about since we got here... , if you, CeCe or Nela answer the phone you're to answer to the name Maxine, and me, Steve, Tav, and Biggs names are gonna be Steve. That shouldn't be a problem for you or Steve." He said with a smirk across his lips.

Max just raised an eyebrow at him "Wow. And you almost said that in one breath" she teased

"Hey, shut up" The brunette just laughed at him before picking up the phone. "Who ya calling" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"CeCe, she's out with Biggs and I want her to get me some red-hair dye." she said dialing her cell phone number.

"Why!" Asked Alec clearly not understanding why she'd change her hair to red. "Because, one of the members of the Fantastic Four, looked exactly like me. Except she's got natural blonde hair, blue eyes and her skins lighter then mine. But other then that we could pass off as twins." She said hanging up the phone. CeCe wasn't answering. "This is her world, not ours, people will see me and think it's her. We can't bring any more attention to ourselves. Plus I can't dye my hair blonde, that's her colour." she looked up at him and smiled. "Relax I'll dye it back later."

"Fine" Alec said raising his hands up in mock surrender, "I'll even go get it for you...But I'm taking you're Ninja" he said grabbing her keys off the table and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Fine, but if you crash, I'm gonna kick you're ass" She yelled after him. He'd closed the door but she knew he could hear her. She turned around and walked over to their bedroom while shaking her head before muttered "Dumb ass!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&0_o&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What do you mean 'you lost her!'" Came the booming voice of a tall thin man in his mid thirty. "It was a three agents-one fight! How the hell did she beat them?" He yelled at another man in his mid-twenties. "Sir, you even said that they are highly trained in fighting. She already killed one of the three that attacked her. Johnson was able to stab her but she killed him and got away. We have no idea were she is now." said the quivering man. "Smith said someone from the club helped her. He was able to follow them for a few blocks but then lost them. We have our men out there now looking for her. There also looking for X5-452, 494, and the rest of them that came through too." he said hoping this would lighten the mans mood.

He was about to say something when someone walked up to him "Mr. White?" came the younger mans voice.

"What!" snapped the all ready pissed off brunette.

"We have a lead. One of the male X5 has been spotted on a Ninja. He's heading North-East. He doesn't know were tracking him yet. Were closing in on him. With any luck he'll be in out custody within the hour." He said handing the papers over.

"Excellent" came the dark reply snatching up the papers.

**rain1657**- K I will! THANKS SOOO much 4 u'r review

**flame girl**- hey ! I love u'r name BTW. I hope this chapter cleared up u'r question. If not e-mail me. The next chapters just gonna be a lil profile on all the ppl from Dark Angel so u guys don't have to look it up and understand it more if I put something into the story that can't happen, tell me, I'll change it. I only saw the movie.

**fallen angel- **Hey ! U love Alec too! I know he's so kool! and hot! I don't worry he's totally gonna be in her more.

**alias-mylife26**- thank! I hope u like this chapter 2, and sry if the whole Sue thing isn't wasn't what u were expecting

**firestorm13**- yeah I know what u mean it sux! SRY its not quite a hidden past. I like u'r name!

**ashlyns- **thank you, I like it too!

**StretchyInvisiKid**- hey! AWW I luv u'r name! Don't worry theirs S/R all the way! I just saw the movie so I'm going from there, if I do bad, tell me and I'll change it! Tu

**scja **really! Thank you! I do 2!

**Duckie4rmabove**- hey! AWW I luv Jessica Alba too! She an amazing actress! Yeah it's a lil weird, but I still wanted 2 try. Hope u like!

**TheTorch-** HEY! THAT'S A HOT NAME! I take it u like Johnny? Yeah me too! He's hot! Lets all face it! Hey if u can't find a lotta info in DA its ok! 4 chapy 3 I'm gonna tell u ppl a lil about it like who all the ppl r so u all get it more! If u want u can read my other stories. Ones another FF/DA crossover and the other 2 R dark Angel. Ones a short story and tell about them and the other one go more in-deph. If u can please read p.s If I do a bad job tell me

**HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. The Other Half

**Hey Guys!**

Here's the little profile on Dark Angel I promised you guys. For those who've never watched the show. This is their profile from Dark Angel. As you can tell the one for Max if before her and Alec hooked up. As for CeCe she died in Season 2 but I brought her back.

Here's the little profile on Dark Angel I promised you guys. For those who've never watched the show. This is their profile from Dark Angel. As you can tell the one for Max if before her and Alec hooked up. As for CeCe she died in Season 2 but I brought her back.

Dark Angel all began 1994. When Sciences tried to put animal DNA and human DNA together to get what they hoped would be a human with animal abilities. The first group was a failure. When they were born they all looked like animals but could stand on 2 feet, with little human features. They were called the X1. They tried this 4 more times before it worked, and they were called the X5's. The fist group born with animal abilities but looking like humans. Those ability included heightened hearing, seeing, smelling, strength, speed and feel. They could hear things almost impossible for ordinary people to hear. See things from 8 buildings over as well as into the room. Much like hawk vision. They can smell extremely well, not you're BO, but you're specific smell. They can smell if you're scared or crying, anything that's strong. They also run extremely fast, and if they really try they can blurr. Which is just running so fast you look like a blurr. They can also climb walls, but nothing to smooth or slippery. But for example brick walls, because all the bricks have a space in-between them and their figures are so delicate they can grip onto that and climb up.

All the X5s were born between the years 1997 and 2006. (In their world the year is 2021) So the oldest are 23 and the youngest are 15, all have jungle cat DNA in then. The most common one is cat DNA, usually Panther. However no one inherited the cats need to be alone. They are all very social, the way lions or wolves would be. When one goes missing they looking for them until they are found, dead or alive.

However like the wolf, they have an order of command. There is one male and female alpha that everyone looked up to. The female Alpha in picked first b/c the girls go through puberty when their 14 and they guys go through it when their 15. The males fight for it like wolves would, but the females, the animal side of then tell them who would be the best to lead. Male and female Alpha don't have to mate. Also anywhere between 2-5 times a year girls go into heat like cats for a week. They have Units like in the army and there's two Alpha for each unit, and then one big Alpha pairing. The males are very protective of their females.

In addition they ALL grew up in a place called Manticore were from the day they could talk they learn to talk & walk before regular babes, they were trained to be solders. by the time they were 10 they knew how to do everything a Navy Seal could do. But the place that they lived treated them like dogs. If you did something wrong you got beaten. Their pain withstand is stronger then any normal person so they can take it.

**Max Guevera** (X5-452)

_The following X5 escaped at the age on 9, and was not able to receive additional training_

**Designation No** 331889439652

**Birth Date** 5.8.2000

**Birth Place** Vivadyne Labs

**Height** 5'7m

**Weight** 125 lb.

**Eye Color** Dark Brown

**Hair Color** Dark Brown

**Group** X5

**Blood Type** O-negative (Universal Donor)

**I.Q**. 158

**Genetic Content** X5-specific (feline)

**Training Locations** Gillette, Wyoming facility (1999-2009)

**Weapons Training **M-9 Pistol, P90 Submachine Gun

**Martial Arts Training** Taekwondo (First degree black belt)

**Additional Training** Special ops, Common Verbal Usage

**Foreign language certifications**: 4 primary

**Pilot certification**: none

Max escaped Manticore when she was 9 years old, along with the rest of her unit in 2009. On the night of the escape their C.O. Zack let himself get re-captured so Max and the others could escape. He escaped the next day. Max is a tough girl because she grew up on the out side were she had to fight to live.

The night they escaped America was attacked. Over night America became a 3rd world country. This was good for Max and the others, they could blend in a lot easier, but it also made it harder to find food. When she was 16 she moved to LA and their met some people and joined a gang. When she was 18 she decided to go to Seattle, but before she did while she was gone one night people from Manticore had found out where she was staying and bombed the whole place, killing hundreds. After she moved to Seattle, she found one of her 'brothers' that she escaped with named Seth. A few nights later there was a fight on the Space-needed. In the end Seth jumped off the bullding to save Max. Max stayed in Seattle until she was 20. Then her & a few of others when back to Manticore to destroy it. It didn't do as planed. Her and Zack were captured. Max had been shot in the heart & Zack was shot in the shoulder, he killed himself so they could use his heart on Max. She then stayed at Manticore were she met Alec, before he helped her escape. She then returned to destroy Manticore, letting everyone free.

**Alec McDowl** (X5-494)

**Designation No**. 331845739494

**Birth Date** 5.7.1999

**Birth Place** Vivadyne Labs

**Height** 6'1m 83cm

**Weight** 182lb

**Eye Color** Hazel-Green

**Hair Color** Dark Blonde

**Group** X5

**Blood Type** O-negative (Universal Donor)

**I.Q**. 160

**Genetic Content** X5-specific (feline)

**Training Locations** Gillette, Wyoming facility (1999-2019) Seattle, Washington facility (2020)

**Weapons Training **P90 Submachine Gun M-9 Pistol, Colt M4, Kalashnikov Assault Rifle, long range weapons

**Martial Arts Training** Taekwondo (First degree black belt), Krav Maga, Extraordinary martial arts proficiency

**Additional Training** METT-T, OCOKA, Special ops, Computer proficiency, Common Verbal Usage, explosives.

**Foreign language** certifications: 7 primary, 5 secondary, plus 3 Middle Eastern tribal dialects

**Pilot certification**: Cessna, B-52, Black Hawk helicopter, Falcon fighter jet

Max gave Alec his freedom, his purpose, and even his name. He saved her life, and she saved his. They fuss and fight like alley cats, both too stubborn to admit their true feelings, their relationship antagonistic but the emotional and physical bond between them unbreakable. Created by Manticore - the same elite species (genetic breeding partners) - Max and Alec are two sides of the same coin. Different yet the same, from the moment they first meet its obvious they're destined to one day become lovers. During Alecs time at Manticore he was the top Alpha of everyone. He is incredible witty, crafty, resourceful, and the perfect leader.

**Lo Turner **(X5-214)

**Designation No**. 121419896214

**Birth Date** 12.14.2001

**Birth Place** Vivadyne Labs

**Height** 5'6 m

**Weight** 118 lb.

**Eye Color** Ocean Blue

**Hair Color** Dirty Blond

**Group** X5

**Blood Type** O-negative (Universal Donor)

**I.Q**. 158

**Genetic Content** X5-specific (feline)

**Training Locations** Gillette, Wyoming facility (1998-2019) Seattle, Washington facility (2020)

**Weapons Training **P90 Submachine Gun M-9 Pistol, Colt M4, Kalashnikov Assault Rifle, long range weapons

**Martial Arts Training** Taekwondo (First degree black belt), Extraordinary martial arts proficiency.

**Additional Training **Special ops, Computer proficiency, Common Verbal Usage, explosives

**Foreign language certifications**: 6 primary, 3 secondary, plus 4 Middle Eastern tribal dialects

**Pilot certification**: Black Hawk helicopter, Falcon fighter jet& Air Plane

Loralee is 19 years old. She was born the year after Alec, who she met at age 2. Ever since then he has acted like the big brother and best friend to her. Protecting her, but still telling each other everything. She escaped when she was 16 and ended up living with Seth (another escaped X5) after an extreme accident when she was 17, while living in LA. They never got together, and still fight like 2 ally cats over a scrape of meat. When the fire broke out at Manticore and everyone escaped she met back up with Alec, and all the others. Her and Seth still live together in Seattle, but only because of the shortage of housing in TC.

**Seth Ledger** (X5-353)

_The following X5 escaped at the age on 9, and was not able to receive additional training_

**Designation No**.106192001353

**Birth Date** 1.6.2000

**Birth Place** Vivadyne Labs

**Height** 6'0m

**Weight **180 lb

**Eye Color** Deep-Green

**Hair Color** Dark Blonde

**Group** X5

**Blood Type** O-negative (Universal Donor)

**I.Q**. 159

**Genetic Content** X5-specific (feline)

**Training Locations** Gillette, Wyoming facility (1999-2009)

**Weapons Training**P90 Submachine Gun M-9 Pistol

**Martial Arts Training** Taekwondo (First degree black belt) karate (First degree black belt)

**Additional Training **Special ops, Common Verbal Usage, explosives

**Foreign language certifications**: 4 primary

**Pilot certification**: none

Seth escaped Manticore right after he turned 10. He stayed in hiding for 10 years, by moving around at least 4 times a year. In the year 2017 he met another X5 escape not from his unit. She'd escaped from another unit, thanks to the help of her unit leader Alec. They knew each other for a year and a half before she moved into his place, when she was 17 after an extreme accident. He let her stay even though to this day they still fight like Ally cats, and share an apartment outside of TC due to housing shortage. They trust the other with their life, and probably would love each other if they didn't already hate the other.

**CeCe Olison** (X5-277) A "sister" X5 from Manticore, Alec got this blond beauty a job at Jam Pony. CeCe is one of the X5s Alec finds after becoming active in the Terminal City cause. However, as pretty as the girl is, one can also tell from the wry skeptical look she shoots Alec at Jam Pony that, unlike "ordinary" women, the male X5's sly handsome ways don't work their magic on her. She's got Alec's number - and has known him back at Manticore - and is immune to his charisma and charm. Alec, on his part, treats Cece as a fellow soldier ... nothing more. Obviously the two have no emotional "history." Unfortunately, CeCe is thought to be killed during the Jam Pony siege, taking a bullet in the chest that was meant for Max.


End file.
